Poliwrath (Pokémon)
|} Poliwrath (Japanese: ニョロボン Nyorobon) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Water Stone. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Poliwrath is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. Its belly is covered by a white and black swirl. There appear to be white gloves on its hands, and it has rounded, digit-less feet. It has powerful muscles in its arms and legs that never tire. When it swims, it uses all the muscles in its body, and is able to swim vast distances with minimal breathing. It is even capable of briefly running on the water's surface. Poliwrath, despite being an excellent swimmer, usually lives on dry land In the anime Major appearances A Poliwrath appeared in Charizard Chills, under the ownership of Tad. It was in Tad's battle against , where it was able to defeat both and easily. Later, Charizard managed to defeat Poliwrath in a rematch. It reappeared in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! during a flashback. A Poliwrath appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker, under the ownership of Andreas, a competitor in a Catching contest. It later battled Misty's Poliwhirl to decide who would win the contest and was defeated. Chuck used a Poliwrath during his Gym against Ash in Machoke, Machoke Man. It quickly defeated Pikachu with , but then lost to 's . A Poliwrath appeared in Outrageous Fortunes, under the ownership of Delaney. It upheld an excelling winning streak, prompting an impressed to target it. A Poliwrath appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, under the ownership of the Revengers. It helped Viren during his Battle Royal by distracting . Minor appearances Poliwrath debuted in The Punchy Pokémon, where it competed in the P1 Grand Prix. A Poliwrath appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers!, where it evolved from a Poliwhirl during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Poliwrath appeared in the English-dubbed version of The Ultimate Test. A Poliwrath appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A Poliwrath appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Poliwrath appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A Poliwrath appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Poliwrath appeared in The Power of One. A Poliwrath appeared in Wired for Battle! as one of the Pokémon seen in Muramasa's dojo. A Poliwrath appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Poliwrath appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Poliwrath appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. In Pop Goes The Sneasel, a fainted Poliwrath appeared with its Trainer. It was knocked up off-screen after training near the place where the Sacred Fire of was kept. A Poliwrath was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Poliwrath was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line!. Multiple Poliwrath appeared in A Six Pack Attack!. A Poliwrath is used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Poliwrath appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poliwrath debuts in Buzz Off, Electabuzz! when 's Poli evolves into one to save his from drowning. His evolution wasn't explained until the , where it was revealed there were four evolutionary stones that could be used without any limit. A Poliwrath appeared in 's fantasy after seeing Polibo evolved into Politoed in Ampharos Amore. Chuck, Blue's own master, owns a Poliwrath, as seen in Scrappy Skarmory. It was first seen with him and his . Together with Primeape, it used to reveal 's presence in the ocean off the coast, but the Gym Leader was defeated in the end, even after being joined by a friend. A Poliwrath appeared alongside a in PSs1, kidnapping Pibu. Magnus's Poliwrath first appeared in Attaway, Aipom!. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a Trainer appeared at the owning a Poliwrath. A Trainer's Poliwrath appeared in PASM19. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Poliwrath debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. One of 's Poliwhirl appeared in The Thrill of a Perfect Score, Big Rampage at the Amusement Park! where it evolved into a Poliwrath in order to get rid of , , and Pikachu when they went to the Amusement Park that he built. In the TCG Game data * : Three Poliwrath, along with a , appear as the boss of Poliwrath River. Pokédex entries |} |} just by kicking.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} , and Giant Chasm (Fishing in )}} , Relic Passage, Clay Tunnel, Wellspring Cave, Giant Chasm, and (Fishing in )}} |} |} ( )}} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 9, Forever Level 58, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A &S )}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Magical Lake: Let's Sing a Song}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX42 Event: Poliwrath Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20||'}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Bubble Beam|Water|Special|65|100|20||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=061 |name2=Poliwhirl |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=062 |name3=Poliwrath |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * In Generation II and , a man in Celadon City with a Poliwrath says that he hopes that it will evolve into a frog Pokémon one day. Although the Pokémon he was thinking of is most likely , it is too late, as it is Poliwhirl, not Poliwrath, that evolves into Politoed when traded while holding a King's Rock. * An early design of Poliwrath revealed on Game Freak's official Japanese website circa 1997 depicts it wearing a crown, similar to the King's Rock which is necessary to evolve into . * Poliwrath shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Tadpole Pokémon. Origin Poliwrath is based on a . The spiral pattern on its belly is supposed to represent how the organs of these frogs and other tadpoles can sometimes be seen through their transparent skin. It may also be based on amphibian , as it stays in tadpole form and does not into a . Name origin Poliwrath is a combination of and wrath (anger). Nyorobon is a combination of ニョロニョロ nyoronyoro (the sound of slithering) and an alternate reading of 洪 kō (deluge or flood) is hon (relative to bon). In other languages and which can also be read as hon or bon |fr=Tartard|frmeaning=From , (twice) and |es=Poliwrath|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quappo|demeaning=From |it=Poliwrath|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=강챙이 Gangchaengi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=大力蛙 Daaihlihkwā|zh_yuemeaning=Means "Great strength frog" or "Energetic frog" |zh_cmn=快泳蛙 Kuàiyǒngwā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fast swimming frog" |hi=पॉलीव्राथ Poliwrath|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Polivratas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Поливрат Polivrat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Poli External links Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Quappo es:Poliwrath fr:Tartard it:Poliwrath ja:ニョロボン zh:蚊香泳士